


Finally

by Callie_Girl



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Black Fiona Frauenfeld, Conference of the Birds spoilers, Crying, F/M, Past Mind Control, Post-Canon, Self-Blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Post Conference of the Birds. Spoilers.Hugh and Fiona are finally reunited.
Relationships: Hugh Apiston/Fiona Frauenfeld
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Finally

Finally, some peace and quiet.

After the battle at the dead-raiser loop, the peculiar children went back to Devil's Acre to rest and plan their next move. Hugh and Fiona disappeared to an unused bedroom, ignoring suggestive looks from Enoch, just wanting to be alone with each other for a little bit. Hugh started to tell Fiona about what she had missed- him saving their group from the wights, the perilous trek across Europe, being apprehended, the battle of the Library of Souls, Noor, the prophecy, how much he had missed her, how he had searched for her been when everyone else thought she was dead, how happy he was that she was alive- How much he loved her.

Fiona rested with her head on Hughs's chest, reassuring herself with his heartbeat while he talked. He was alive, she hadn't killed him-

But she'd come close.

She squeezed her earth-coloured eyes shut, trying to will the tears away before Hugh noticed. She'd come so close to killing him. All it would have taken was one little squeeze, and she could've ended the one she loved. If the others hadn't freed her from the wight's control, she would've killed him-

"Fee, are you alright?" Hugh brushed a tear from her brown face. "Are you in pain, I can get pain meds from the infirmary-"

She clapped a hand over his mouth. Sure, her mouth hurt, but... Her other hand drifted over the deep bruises where one of her vines had gagged him, had nearly ripped his head apart. There were cuts at the edge of his mouth from the vine squeezing and heavy bruises wrapped around his head, around his neck. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"It's okay," That boy- that stupid, stupid boy- grabbed her hand. "It doesn't hurt. I'll be fine."

 _You almost weren't._ She wanted to say. _I nearly killed you._

"But you didn't." He held her closer, kissing the top of her head. After the years she'd spent unable to speak, he'd become so good at guessing what she was thinking he could practically read her mind. "You didn't. And it wasn't your fault. He was controlling you. It's okay."

It wasn't.

He'd tried so hard to help her break free, he'd risked his life for her, he'd searched the ends of the Earth for her, and how did she thank him? By trying to rip him apart. She didn't understand how he could forgive her so easily after-

"Fee, if it's anyone fault, it's mine," He whispered, rubbing circles on the small of her back. "If I had tried harder, if I had searched more, if I had stayed behind with you, none of this would've happened..."

She had to resist the urge to smack him. How could he possibly think this was his fault? If it wasn't for him, their friends would've been captured much earlier and there would be six more wights running amok. And then he'd tried to find her, he'd spent weeks travelling through foreign loops, some not even cleared for travel. He'd put his life on the line again and again, he'd nearly had his peculiar soul removed-

"So did you." He squeezed her hand again. "You put your life on the line to save Ellery. You stopped two large peculiar clans from going to war. You left us clues to tell us that you were alive. You travelled through tons of loops, trying to stay alive so you could come back. You resisted that monsters mind control with everything you had. You risked everything to try and help us. You tried so hard. And you did wonderfully. You were so strong, you were incredible." He kissed her forehead, and she could feel the tears running down his face. "You were incredible."

She hugged him tighter, letting her tears fall.

Finally, after all they had been through, they were together again.


End file.
